Happy
by Joshwwwa
Summary: Kurt and Finn sing 'Happy' infront of there fellow Glee clubbers, but can Kurt find his happy ending? Rubbish summary but read on please! ONE SHOT! Kurt/Finn


**A/n: Ok guys my first ever glee one shot here but it could be continued if its in high enough demand but I doubt it anyway I had lots of fun writing this one shot and I hope you enjoy reading it and please excuse anything that's not spelt like it is in America, Im English see :L So please enjoy this one shot and don't forget to R&R guys!**

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Fox, unfortunately I do not own Kurt Or Finn or any of the other characters :'( **

Kurt Hummel stood in the auditorium and took in a load of oxygen, his fellow glee clubbers were waiting for the soprano to start singing but he didn't know if he could go through with it. His hands were shaking and he could feel sweat making its way through his layer of foundation he put on that morning. Normally Kurt would have no problem doing this, he would find this a walk in the park if it weren't for _whom _he was singing this timeless classic with. Kurt looked at the quarterback with longing eyes.. Kurt was almost thank full that Finn didn't know the intensity of his stares or the meaning behind them. He was wearing one of those hideous excuses for clothes that would put his Marc Jacobs collection to shame. However, this classic jumper suited Finn in the next door neighbour boy look perfectly. He offered the diva a grin and Kurt turned around feeling a blush creep around his layers of foundation. He stared straight ahead making a step forward to the microphone.

Finn Hudson looked towards the small diva in his classic Kurtness as he put it - he liked making new words, Drizzle was a timeless classic of his. By Kurtness he meant he looked really attractive in whatever he was wearing in this case it was a leopard skin shirt with a green scarf which brought out his eyes beautifully. He was wearing skinny jeans and black converse's. Finn was self consciously giving Kurt a goofy grin which caused the soprano to blush, before turning around. He was straight he was completely straight I mean Kurt's practically a girl right? I mean he has soft skin, beautiful hair, a girls attitude and he seems to have a hormone problem like most women do? So that makes him straight for Kurt right? Or maybe it just makes him gay for Kurt. Finn snapped out of his trance when Kurt strutted up to the microphone in all his stride. The taller boy followed suit.

The lights dimmed and the music started to play, the melody both well known to both boys on stage. The music was pulsating through them like an element, a common factor - almost like an animal. Kurt took a deep breath as he found his voice and the music flowed through him, the aura he created made his accomplice instantly calm and silence fell as the first few lines left the diva's mouth.

_Someone once told me that you have to choose _

_What you win or lose, you cant have everything._

_Don't you take chances, you might feel the pain _

_Don't you love in vain 'cause love won't set you free_

_I could stand by the sides and watch this life pass me by_

_So unhappy, but safe as good could be._

Finn began to sing with the soprano, almost forgetting his que as the last stanza had taken the quarterback by surprise. His voice was filled with emotion to the point that it made Finn want to hold the smaller boy protectively in his arms and tell him its alright. As Finn started to sing he was quiet surprised to find out that their two voices, as different as they may be melted against each other almost perfectly.

_So what if it hurts me?_

_So what if I break down?_

_So what if this world just throws me off the edge_

_My feet run out of ground?_

_I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound_

_Don't care about all the pain in front of me_

_Cause I'm Just trying to be happy, yeah._

Kurt thought hard against the tears that were dangerously close to falling. He had to be strong for his and Finn's sake, this song was about being happy and overcoming depression and he had to pull this off through this song otherwise their would be no point. Finn had agreed to do this with him which made Kurt's heart leap and this was reason enough to be happy. As the soprano entered the bridge of the song he looked straight into Finn's beautiful brown eyes and made the connection instantly.

_I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound_

_Don't care about all the pain in front of me_

_Cause I'm just trying to be happy, oh, happy, oh_

_So any turns that I can't see_

_Like I'm a stranger on this road_

_But don't say victim, don't say anything_

_So what if it hurts me?_

_So what if I break down?_

_So what if this world just throws me off the edge?_

_My feet run out of ground?_

_I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound_

_Don't care about all the pain in front of me_

_I just wanna be happy, oh, yeah, oh, happy_

_I just wanna be, oh, I just wanna be happy._

_Oh, happy_

The music eventually died down and the lights faded from both boys plunging them both into darkness. The glee club clapped and Kurt heard the distinct whoop from Mercedes Jones somewhere in the audience. Kurt sighed in relief as the feedback was positive from nearly everyone, apart from Rachael freaking Berry who said it was nice but Kurt lacked Leona's intensity. _What the hell did she know? _Finn said to himself. _He was perfect. _As all the glee clubbers left there was only Kurt and Finn remaining on stage. They were getting their sheet music.

"You were really good," Finn said, causing Kurt's stomach to do back flips on it self.

"So were you," Kurt said, turning around to give the self alleged Franken teen a small smile. "Thanks for doing this for me."

"Oh no problem anytime Kurt," He said giving Kurt his signature boy-next-door grin. "Hey I was just wondering, you know that note in happy what was it?"

Kurt's stomach dropped, he knew the question that was going to follow his answer.

"A high G." He said, croaking already.

"So how come you couldn't hit the note in Defying Gravity?" Finn said, a slanted frown on his face.

"Finn." Kurt croaked, not wanting to repeat the incident.

"It's ok dude," Finn said quickly not wanting to upset the male soprano. "You don-"

"I blew it because my dad got a phone call," Kurt said, swallowing back the tears. "He was at work and someone called him, some coward." Kurt was shaking already and he hadn't even reached the worst part. "He said to him your son's a f-fag." Kurt literally choked on the word.

"Oh Kurt, dude I didn't know I'm sorry." Finn said, feeling like an absolute idiot

Kurt turned away from Finn, as a tear ran down his face freely and he wiped it away furiously. He took a step forwards and bumped into something that something being Finn Hudson. He looked down at the smaller boy and wiped away some of the tears falling from his gorgeous blue-green eyes. Kurt froze up as Finn did this, he almost had a heart attack when Finn brought him into his hard chest which radiated heat, The soprano instinctively wrapped his arms around the quarterback's neck. Finn then leaned down and gave Kurt a kiss on the lips, they were soft and tender like Quinn's but Quinn's kisses lacked this amount of intensity and emotion. The diva melted into his first kiss, his elbow had not been this good before. He closed his eyes as Finn's grip tightened around Kurt's waist. He smiled as Finn pulled apart from him and he gave a squeal of excitement.

"I will be there for you Kurt, always." Finn said, nuzzling his nose. "And I will do my hardest to make you happy."


End file.
